In-Depth Article: Dark Gaia's further effects on Earth
In the following article, I'll discuss a little known subject:' Dark Gaia's Further Effects on Earth'. The Sonic franchise is hardly known for following the Laws of Physics, but some things you can't just turn a blind eye to. Dark Gaia was a massive creature, bursting forth from the Core of Earth in a fury of rock and fire. So how is it the towns in Sonic Unleash seem so unaffected? If Sonic did follow our world's laws of Nature, we can see just how different a game Sonic Unleashed would be. The crust For years Scientists have known that an Earthquake is a result of Plates colliding with one another, moving continents and landmasses for centuries. But, what would the effect be of the plates pulling apart from each other? I think it's fair to say the effect would be like a rubber band: if you stretch it out, then suddenly cut the band, the shock would travel through your fingers. This would create massive quakes, Tsunami's, and esentially throw Earth into Chaos (no pun intended). The Quakes On January 17'th, 1994, Northridge Californa was devastated by a 6.7 quake. The damage cost 20 billion dollars, and 8,700 people were injured. In 1906, San Francisco experienced a 7.7 Earthquake that echoes through the history books. More recently, Japan was on it's knees because of a 9.0 treamor. But Shamar, Holoska, and Empire City are perfectly fine? If reality were to find it's way into the Sonic games, it's fair to say Empire City would look something like the picture to the right. Buildings would be obliterated, bridges collapsed, people running on the street. And Sonic would find his way traversing Level 1 of a Hollywood Disaster Movie. The Aftermath Sonic's problems don't end there though. If we look further, we see some of a Quake's real problems occur after the initial rumbling. One of the most defining events of the recent Japanese quake was the Tsunami that hit it's coast. If any of the faults in Sonic's Universe ran under the sea, giant waves would be tipping ships and crashing into Apotos mere hours after Dark Gaia dispersed. The Tsunamis would sweep away Holoska's igloos, disrupt ocean currents and marine life, and cripple any Navy ships hoping to help the wrecked towns. San Francisco's earthquake wasn't so devastating just because of the treamor itself, but the fire that leveled the city afterward. If any possible G.U.N. rescue teams couldn't extinguish the fires from ovens, broken electrical wires, or even simple fireplaces, whole blocks would be in flames by the time the sun set. If the Tsunami couldn't put out the blaze, then Sonic would face Stage Two: Firey Flee. The Blackouts Seems hard to imagine a world without cold air, light bulbs, freezers, computers, TV's, Video Games, anything plugged into an outlet, isn't it? 24 hours after the quakes, this is the world survivors of Dark Gaia's aftermath face (along with swarms of Dark Gaia's offspring). Power stations would no doubt be destroyed, or heavilly crippled. Everywhere, people would be left in the dark, kept in communication only by tiny, battery fed radios. G.U.N. forces and rescue workers would be racing to save any working power stations, building lamplit Tent-Cities outside the ruins of any town caught directly in the disaster, and more than likely planning rescue missions for anyone still trapped. Gangs and lowly criminals would begin looting when no soldiers were around. Fights over supplies would break out. Were-Sonic would be swinging over rubble, breaking through some abandoned street, and fighting not only Dark Gaia's spawn, but any theives going through a broken shop, picking a fight with Sonic over a wireless Laptop. The End Conclusion: In this strange, alternate version of Sonic Unleashed, levels traversing bent skyscrapers, flooded streets, and ruined homes would be frequent. The Werehog's night stages would be full of criminal thrashing violence. Even if Sonic and Chip could put the pieces back in place, every continent would be plagued by death, grief, and financial woes for years to come, and Sonic stars in a new game every couple months. Come to think of it, I'm actually glad SEGA skimped on the facts. Category:In-Depth Articles